


sweater weather

by Dimdive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Partnership, Planets, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimdive/pseuds/Dimdive
Summary: "It's slagging cold around here!", Starscream exclaimed and pulled his knees closer. To Skyfire he looked like a bad-tempered ball of heat with wings.Or: Starscream and Skyfire are watching the sunset on an unknown planet and it's getting cold.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/GCdwKhTtNNw

"It's slagging cold around here!", Starscream exclaimed and pulled his knees closer. To Skyfire he looked like a bad-tempered ball of heat with wings. 

"I don't know what your problem is, you are pretty good at keeping yourself warm", the white shuttle commented with a slight smile. He was not half as good at that. 

"The view is worth it."

Crystal structures glowed in the light of the binary stars of this solar system. Purple and blue spots of light danced over the rough surface of the planet they categorized as 'X37-4'. 

Its atmosphere was not harmful and the only disadvantage they had was that the cold ground.  
Now they were sitting under an overhang, waiting for the night. 

Something touched his leg.

Irritated Skyfire looked down. Starscream pulled his servo away, grimacing. "Ew, you are freezing!"

Skyfire pulled up an optical ridge. "Thank you, I didn't notice that."

The seeker grumbled and Skyfire laughed deep.  
They looked at the two sunsets. The yellowish sky started to turn a dark orange. 

For a while the two scientists just looked at the horizon and the sparkling giant crystals. Slowly their surroundings grew even colder. At one point Starscream hugged his knees and let himself fall against his partners side. 

The seeker noticed Skyfires surprised look and incidentally explained: "I don't want you to freeze."

The shuttle reached for him, his servos hovering over the shoulders of the other mech. "May I?"  
Starscream nodded, curious. Skyfire, who sat cross-legged on the ground, pulled the seeker in his lap carefully and wrapped his arms around the warm frame. His helmet rested on Starscreams. 

"Is this comfortable?"

The two suns disappeared behind the horizon. Tiny stars blinked in the darkening sky. The soft grey surface blurred in shadows, the crystals like crowns for the planet. Slow winds whispered in the landscape, apart from that it was completely silent.

Starscream held still. He wasn't used to much physical contact but this wasn't bad - it felt nice. He himself wouldn't have invited for something like this but now it was fine.  
Slowly he put a servo on his friends arm. 

Skyfire leaned back against the rock behind him and closed his optics. It didn't take long until he fell in stasis. The seeker kept watching the clear thin silhouettes against the cloudless sky. Sometimes his winges flicked a little. But finally even he came to rest.

***

The suns hadn't risen yet when Skyfire woke him up. It would take them quite a while to show themselves again.  
"This is for you. We're also going to leave soon."

In the white servo of the shuttle laid a small crimson crystal.  
Starscream twisted and looked into the bright blue optics of his partner. 

"I pulled it out of the ground."

Carefully the seeker took the gift and looked at it in the unnatural light of one of their lamps. It sparkled a little. Like a red giant. Like a dying star.

"Why?"

Skyfire nudged his helmet. "You saved me from freezing, after all."

Starscream looked at the crystal. The time passed. Finally he turned around, smiling softly. 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love those two bois  
> They could've been so cute  
> But no
> 
> Also the lap-thing isn't sexual because their entire species is ace and I need my representation juiceeeee🏳️🌈
> 
> Also also yeah the song is old but it fits and I'm listening to the band nonstop


End file.
